Sanae Kochiya/RicePigeon's first version
Overview Moves Normals |cancel= , , , , , , , , , |description=Sanae delivers a quick hit with her onusa. |image=SanaeRP-5x.png }} |properties= |cancel= , , , , , , , |description=Sanae lifts her onusa over and behind her head, striking downward at an angle. |image=SanaeRP-5y.png }} |cancel= , , , , , , |description=Sanae does a double palm thrust forward. |image=SanaeRP-5z.png }} + |notes= |cancel= , , + , , + , , , , , , , |description=Sanae strikes with her onusa at the opponent's legs. |image=SanaeRP-2x.png }} + |notes= |cancel= , + , , , , , , , |description=Sanae strikes with her onusa in both directions, in front of and behind her. |image=SanaeRP-2y.png }} + |cancel= , , , , , , , , |description=Sanae flips her onusa over her head in an uppercut motion, sending the opponent flying upward. |image=SanaeRP-2z.png }} |requirements= |cancel= , Air , Air , , , , |description=Sanae performs a wide, midair swipe with her onusa. |image=SanaeRP-j5x.png }} |requirements= |cancel=Air , , , , |description=Sanae thrusts the tip of her onusa forward in front of her. |image=SanaeRP-j5y.png }} |requirements= |cancel= , , , |description=Sanae performs a midair cross motion with her arm and onusa, hitting on both sides of her. |image=SanaeRP-j5z.png }} Command Attacks + |requirements=During Dash only |cancel= , , , , , , , |description=Sanae thrusts her onusa forward while dashing. Has plenty of momentum. |image=SanaeRP-66y.png }} + |requirements=During Dash only |notes= (1st hit only) |cancel= , , , , , , , |description=Sanae smacks her opponent over their head with her onusa, before delivering a leaping onusa "uppercut" to launch them. |image=SanaeRP-66z1.png |image2=SanaeRP-66z2.png |caption=1st hit |caption2=2nd hit }} Specials |notes= |requirements= Version: 500 power. |description=Sanae creates a pentagram projectile. Version is a short range projectile that vanishes after a short distance, while is a long range variant that takes a while to start up. Version summons multiple pentagrams above Sanae's head that fall downward to the ground. |image=SanaeRP-236x.png |image2=SanaeRP-236y.png |image3=SanaeRP-236z.png |caption= Version |caption2= Version |caption3= Version }} |notes= |requirements=3 second cooldown to Kanako skills. |description=Sanae summons Kanako, who then drops two onbashira pillars, one on each side of Sanae. |image=SanaeRP-623x.png }} |notes= |requirements=5 second cooldown to Kanako skills. |description=Sanae summons Kanako, who rushes forward and performs a shoulder barge. |image=SanaeRP-623y.png }} |notes= |requirements=500 power. 7 second cooldown to Kanako skills. |description=Sanae summons Kanako, who creates a wind tunnel that repeatedly strikes the opponent for multiple hits. Sanae recovers quickly, allowing her to follow up with an attack before the wind tunnel disappears. |image=SanaeRP-623z.png }} |notes= Good Luck: N/A Great Luck: Bad Luck: Homing Very Bad Luck: , Damage to self. |requirements= |description=Sanae tosses a packet that explodes on contact with the opponent, randomly exploding with either Good Luck, Great Luck, Bad Luck, or Very Bad Luck. Button press determines the angle of the throw, with version targeting the opponent's head. |image=SanaeRP-22.png |image2=SanaeRP-22good.png |image3=SanaeRP-22great.png |image4=SanaeRP-22bad.png |image5=SanaeRP-22worse.png |caption=Initial hitbox |caption2=Good Luck |caption3=Great Luck |caption4=Bad Luck |caption5=Very Bad Luck }} |notes= while near bubble Bubble Properties: Life: 360 Defense: 125 Bubble loses 1 life every 1 tick(s). |requirements=3 second cooldown to Suwako skills. |description=Sanae summons Suwako, who creates a bubble shield for Sanae to stand in. The bubble remains stationary, and will absorb attacks for Sanae until it bursts. |image=SanaeRP-214x.png }} |notes= |requirements=6 second cooldown to Suwako skills. |description=Sanae summons Suwako, who spins her Iron Ring in a loop, striking the opponent for multiple hits. |image=SanaeRP-214y.png }} |notes= on Suwako only. |requirements=500 power. 8 second cooldown to Suwako skills. |description=Suwako bursts out of the ground under the opponent's feet, knocking them over and leaving debris behind for additional hits. |image=SanaeRP-214z.png }} Supers |description= |image= }} |description= |image= }} |requirements=3000 power. Spellcard must be selected prior to start of match. |notes= . Whiffs against Standing & Crouching Opponents. |description= |image= }} |requirements=3000 power. Spellcard must be selected prior to start of match. |notes= |description= |image= }} Category:Touhou Project Character Versions Category:Three Button Characters Category:Characters with Life Values of 1000 to 1049